Kara: A Tragic New Beginning
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: This story is set during the final episodes and after the end Series Finale. It tells the tale of Kara, Peter's daughter. Beware this story is sad and tragic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Kung Fu: The Legend Continues storyline. I had written this Kara series way back when I was 13 years old. Please help me, if I have botched up the characters.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. I am just borrowing the characters.

Kara: A Tragic New Beginning

Jordan sat quietly in her bedroom staring at the EPT test. She was astounded that her feelings turned out to be true. Now, how was she to tell Peter?

Lately, Peter had been more there than here. He had just left to Northern California for Shaolin testing. He had been telling Jordan that he had to find his destiny.

Jordan never knew when Peter would decide to leave. Also, she never knew when he would decide to come back. She had gotten used to this unstable lifestyle. She knew that he would be back eventually.

Jordan sighed deeply as she set the positive test strip on her nightstand. How would she tell him? When could she tell him?

Peter had left in a huff about his destiny. However, he had no idea that his destiny lay back where he had started.

Two Weeks Later…………

Jordan sat on the white tissue paper cover of her hospital examination bed. She needed to know the truth. Could she really be pregnant?

Jordan jumped slightly as the closed door received a sharp knock and her doctor walked into the small cold room. She smiled slightly at the dark haired woman in the white doctor's smock. "Hi Doc," She said softly.

"I guess congratulations are in order. You, my dear, are pregnant." Dr. Deanna Flores said with a huge grin.

"I can't believe it." Jordan spoke just loud enough to hear. "How long?"

"According to the tests, you are about 20 weeks along. This translates into about 5 months." Dr. Flores calmly said as she laid her hand on Jordan's shoulder. "The fetus is old enough to determine the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?"

Jordan's eyes lit up. "Yes, I would like to know."

Dr. Flores worked quickly to set up the sonar scanner. She had done this more times than she could even count. However, this test never seemed to get old. It had to do with the parent's reaction to such a wondrous event. Every new mom had that look. Every new mom had that presence. It was always the strongest while they looked at their new baby through the fuzzy monitor.

Jordan was still in shock. She had hoped that the EPT test had been mistaken. She didn't have the time for a new life. Peter didn't have the time for a new life. How could she even consider bringing this baby into such an unstable environment?

Everything changed in Jordan in a heartbeat, the baby's heartbeat. She had heard the baby's heart beat. It sounded so fast and yet so perfect. Her fears fell away, lost in the sound of a baby's heartbeat.

Dr. Flores steadily moved the monitor probe around Jordan's stomach. She pinpointed areas of reference to Jordan, like "There is the baby's arm." Soon she located the baby's face, "Here is your first look at your baby's face." She announced as she kept the probe steady in the spot.

Jordan reached out to the fuzzy picture monitor that had her baby's face picture presented. She petted it like she was softly stroking the world's softest cat. Jordan's eyes filled with tears. She just couldn't contain her joy any longer.

"Now to find out if you are a boy or a girl." Dr. Flores announced as she began searching around with the probe. "There it is. Or I should say…Isn't. Congratulations Jordan, it's a girl."

Jordan wept freely. She was just so overjoyed by the whole experience. Also, she had always wanted a little girl.

"Now, I am sending you home with all the paperwork and necessities." Dr. Flores announced as she placed a clean dry towel on Jordan's stomach. "I need to do some tests to be sure the baby is healthy. So meet up with my receptionist. I will be seeing you in 3 weeks. Take Care of yourself now…It's not just you anymore." Dr. Flores said as she wrapped up the equipment and disappeared out the door.

Jordan left the doctor's office in pure joy. She was floating on that joy all the way home. Then she walked into a mad house of emotions.

Peter had once again gotten into an argument with his father. Sure enough, he was a torrent of emotions. He was in no mood for such information. So Jordan withheld her news.

Three Weeks Later…….

Jordan had just returned home from a barrage of tests on the baby. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go lie down for a bit.

"Jordan!" came a voice from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" she answered moodily.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting here for you for almost an hour." Peter complained as he stepped out into the living room.

"Out." is all that she would respond and summarily headed to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

"Out where?" he asked as he caught her arm and swung her to face him.

"Let go of me now!" she growled and pulled away.

"Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." He asked as he watched her storm into the bedroom and slam the door. "Well, we will talk about it later. I have a stakeout with Strenlick in 5 minutes." Then he hurried out the door.

Jordan softly cried into her pillow. She wanted to tell Peter but then again she didn't want to. He needed to know, but he also may react with an angered outburst she didn't want. So she let him be. Soon, she was sound asleep.

A Month Later………...

Peter had gone out on yet another mission to save his dad or his destiny. He had been gone now for about a week. Peter had had some sort of horrid nightmare about his mother and Jordan. He sought the solace of his father. However, Caine had shunned him, leaving Peter to his viral emotions.

Jordan lay quietly on the soft couch. It seemed to be the only thing that didn't hurt her aching back or feet. She was watching a late night movie when Peter came storming into the apartment.

"I can't believe him! He is so selfish. I go to him for help and he tells me to wait 72 hours!" Peter rants.

Jordan had just gotten comfortable and wasn't going to get up for this. The father and son always seemed to work it out. Tonight would be no different. "Maybe he just needs to meditate." She offered quietly from the couch.

"Meditate! That is all that man ever does. He just sits there in front of those damned candles and meditates. When I need him, he meditates. When I don't need him, he meditates." Peter continued his rant while pacing.

Jordan knew that she was fighting a losing battle. So, she just let him continue raving against his father. She then began to wonder, "Will my daughter be this emotional? Will she have these tirades?"

"Earth to Jordan…Hello!" Peter called as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," Jordan snapped back to reality. "I was a hundred miles away."

"I noticed." He said firmly. "Are you alright? Lately, you haven't been yourself."

"Well, I…." Jordan was going to tell him and now was a good as any time to let it out.

Just then, Peter's beeper went sounded.

"I need to call the precinct. We will talk later." He said dismissively as he headed to the phone.

Jordan just let him go. She knew that he was now focused on whatever new assignment they had just given him. So she turned back to enjoying her movie but not before she lovingly stroked her extended belly. "No worries. You have me." She said softly.

It turned out that Peter's dad was having some separation issues. He stood as two different people. It took Peter taking on the Shaolin brands to help his father.

Also, Peter gave up his life as a detective to pursue this new destiny.

Jordan found out about these new developments nearly a week later. She was sipping some decaffeinated coffee with Mary Margret Skalini, one of Peter's partners. "What? He did what?"

"He quit. Didn't you know?" Mary Margret questioned.

"Do you know where he went?" Jordan needed to find him.

"He said something about his Caine leaving. But that was like days ago." Mary Margret added with a shrug.

Jordan stood up slowly and awkwardly. Then she turned to pay her bill.

"Oh My Gosh," Mary Margret called in astonishment. "How long?!" She asked as she leapt up from the table.

Jordan had forgotten that she hadn't told Mary Margret. She had been such a shut in for so long that this small get together was a real treat. "Oh, this," Jordan stroked her belly. "I'm about seven months along."

Mary Margret stretched her hands out and softly massaged the swollen stomach. "Oh my, does Peter know?"

"I must have tried like a thousand times to tell him. But he is always busy doing something else. Now you tell me that he has left the precinct for a Shaolin priest lifestyle. I need to find him, now." Jordan said softly.

"Did you try Caine's old place? He probably set up shop there. I can take you." Mary Margret still hadn't stopped stroking Jordan's stomach.

"No, I need to do this alone. We need to talk." Jordan said sternly as she headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara: A Tragic New Beginning

Chapter 2

Jordan stood expectantly at the wooden front entrance to what had used to be the residence of Kwai Chang Caine. "Peter, are you here?" Jordan called out. Her voice resonated off of the hardwood flooring.

"Jordan," came his voice from a backroom. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Jordan's voice was quavering.

Peter appeared from around a corner. He looked so calm. "About what, Jordan?" He asked as he gave her a soft kiss.

Jordan proceeded to remove her long bulky coat. "About this." She said barely audible as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Peter's eyes became wide in astonishment and fear. He took two steps back and froze.

Jordan could see that he had had no clue before this moment.

"How?" Peter managed to stutter breathlessly.

Jordan gave him an astonished look but declined to answer.

"How long?" He somehow finished his sentence.

"About seven months," Jordan's voice still shook with fear.

Peter took one shaky step forward to her. "No Way, how could I miss something like this for so long?"

Jordan leaned against the wooden doorframe next to her. The support felt good. "You have been busy with your work and your father. I seemed to be somewhere in the background."

Peter's hand was shaky but he tentatively reached out to touch Jordan's belly. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jordan let him touch. She needed to feel his hand accept her baby. "I tried. You were always out saving the world." She lifted his chin to have him look into her eyes. "Right now, I need you." Then she cast her eyes downward, "She needs you, too."

Peter pulled Jordan into a long embrace. He held her there comfortably supporting her. "I am here," is all he could muster. He didn't want this tender moment to ever end.

Later that Evening………………

Jordan lay stretched out on the couch. How she got into the couch was hard. How she will get off the couch would be harder. However, that was a worry for later. Right now, the world seemed perfect.

On the opposite end of the long soft couch, Peter sat under Jordan's feet. He massaged them softly. "Did choose a name, already?" He asked as their television show changed to commercial.

"I have a first name chosen." Jordan spoke while in deep thought. "I thought that I would let you decide on middle names."

"I have a favor to ask of you, then." Peter said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Jordan dismissively looked away to the television. "And, what do you want?" She asked with a little fear in her voice.

"There has been a tradition in my family." Peter spoke with pride. "Every second generation family member has carried on a family name. Jordan, she is the next to do so. May I include the name Kwai Chang into her first name?"

Jordan pulled her swollen foot out of his soft hands. Then she awkwardly attempted a quick sit up. "You want to do what?" She asked a bit more loud and astonished than she thought.

"I want to give her the first name of Kwai Chang." Peter looked dead on in Jordan's eyes compassionately. "It has come down to her to bare the name. It's a family tradition."

"My daughter! bearing a male Chinese name? No! I forbid it. End of story." Jordan struggled but stood up and exited the room.

Peter followed her into the small office room that she ran into to hide. "Please Jordan, don't get mad. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I have always expected to name my first baby Kwai Chang."

Jordan looked at Peter over the massive CRT computer monitor. "I give you two choices." She said reluctantly. "Number One-you may give her that name as a middle name and only as a middle name. Or, Number Two- you wait until you have a son and then choose to name him Kwai Chang."

Peter frowned deeply and then said, "Okay Jordan, you win. It will be her middle name. It will still be there and that's what counts."

He then walked behind the office chair she sat in and began massaging her shoulders. "By the way, what have you chosen as a first name for her?"

Jordan stared at the computer monitor. She wasn't really reading it. She was just trying to find comfort in its glow. "I picked the name, Kara. I really like it and it just feels right."

"Then, Kara Kwai Chang Caine, it is." Peter spoke with a smile and then bent down and gave Jordan a peck on the cheek.

The next month, seemed to fly by. Peter and Jordan were busy preparing the small office room for Kara as well as stocking up for the new arrival.

Peter still did his best to help anyone coming to Chinatown asking for Caine. But this time, he devoted more of his personal time to be with Jordan and his unborn daughter.

Jordan noticed the drastic change in Peter. Normally, after this much time had lapsed since his father left, Peter would be going mad with worry. Now, Peter seemed to be at peace. Jordan liked it.

Just as Jordan and Peter were sitting down to an omelet breakfast, a small knock was heard at the front door.

"You stay, I'll check it out." Peter said with a sympathetic smile.

Jordan enjoyed her first bite of the omelet when she heard, "Pop! You're back!"

"There goes breakfast." Jordan thought with a smile.

Peter led his father into the kitchen, "I'm so glad to see you, Pop."

The minute Kwai Chang Caine walked into the kitchen; he noticed the two platefuls of food. "Have I disturbed your meal?" He asked quietly and then turned to walk out the kitchen.

"No Pop, please stay." Peter begged as he blocked the exit.

Jordan struggled to stand up but accomplished it well. "Caine, may I make you an omelet also?"

Kwai Chang turned back to face Jordan and shrugged, "I have already eaten."

Caine's eyes filled with curiosity when he noticed Jordan's condition. "I am not too late." He spoke as he crossed the room toward Jordan. "Congratulations. She will be as beautiful as you are." Caine said as he laid his strong yet compassionate hand on her shoulder.

Overcome by the moment, Jordan leapt forward and gave Caine a tight bear hug. She loved hearing Caine approve.

"Pop, stay and we will talk." Peter encouraged his father to take up one of the empty dinette chairs.

"No," Caine shrugged his shoulders softly. "You must eat." Then he made his way back to the front door.

"Pop!" Peter called to his father while chasing him down. "How about, we get together tonight for dinner?"

"I have no plans." Caine responded smoothly. "We shall meet tonight." Caine said as he tipped his floppy brown hat and placed it neatly on his head. Then he was gone.

************************************************************************

A/N- How am I doing on the characters? I hope I have them down right. So far so good, I guess.

Thank You for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara: A Tragic New Beginning

Chapter 3

Peter's smile could be no larger as he re-entered the small apartment kitchen. His smile, however, was met with Jordan's concerned scowl. "Jordan, what's wrong?"

"How did he know? He said that he wasn't 'too late'. And he said that the baby was a girl. How did he know?" Jordan felt a little freaked out by Caine.

"He knows all, Jordan. I don't know how, but he always knows. I just wish that he would tell me." Peter said reassuringly as he pulled out Jordan's chair to invite her to sit down.

"Weird. That is just weird." Jordan pondered as she plopped down in the soft dinette chair.

"Well, you can ask him tonight. We will be going to dinner with him." Peter offered as he sat down in front of his cooling breakfast.

"No!" Jordan snapped. "Not Tonight!"

"Why not tonight?" Peter asked in shock to her sudden outburst.

"I have a very very bad feeling about tonight. Can we change it? Make it tomorrow or Sunday?" Jordan begged in fear.

Peter looked deeply into eyes, "Please Jordan, I have already invited him. Anyway, you will be safe. You are going to have not only one but two Kung Fu masters to protect you."

"Seriously Peter, I have a bad feeling about tonight. I don't like it. Please let me stay home." Jordan's eyes were fixed with determination as she was staring pleadingly into his.

"I need you to come along with Pop and I. It will be great. Don't worry, Jordan. We will protect you. Please, come?" Peter begged.

"Okay, but I still don't feel right about this." Jordan gave in to Peter with a sigh.

Later that Evening………..

As they were dressing for their evening out, "I've decided that I'm not going." Jordan announced forcefully to Peter who was already halfway dressed.

"Come on, Jordan. You promised to come. Please don't let me down. I want to spend one of our last times to go out before the baby arrives, with you also." Peter begged as he fought with a ruby red neck tie.

"Please, don't make me come." Jordan begged with sad eyes.

"I will not make you come but Pop will be very disappointed." Peter added as he still fought the neck tie.

Jordan lovingly snatched the tie from Peter and gently tied it around his neck perfectly the first time. "Okay, I will go, but it is only because I respect your father." Jordan said with a sly smile. Then, she disappeared into a closet to find her favorite black maternity dress.

The dinner went well. The food was delicious, the restaurant was elegant, and the present company was better than all the above. Everyone had a divine meal.

"You see, Jordan, I told you that we would protect you." Peter said confidently with a smile as he placed his gold card in the pocket of the waiter's black bill folder.

"I guess I was worried for nothing, huh?" Jordan said as she used the table as a brace to stand up.

"Here" Caine stood up quickly. "Let me help you." He asked as he braced his arm under her dainty elbow and helped her lift up.

"Thank You, I needed that." Jordan smiled at Caine. "Now if you excuse me, I have to visit the little girl's room."

Both men stood up and then sat back down in respect.

Jordan chose the blue handicapped stall at the far end of the Ladies Room. She needed the extra room to be able move. Just as she slid the latch lock in place, she heard a male voice call out, "Rebecca? I saw you walk in here! You stupid ugly woman, come out!"

Jordan's skin crawled with fear. She stayed silent and decided to stand on the toilet seat to hide her legs from being seen.

Suddenly Jordan could hear, "If you don't come out now, I will drag you out by your hair!" Then she heard stall doors being kicked in.

"I give you to the count of three to come out! Then I start shooting!" The voice screamed.

Then Jordan heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. She shuddered. Her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour.

Jordan tried her best to restrict her breathing so as not to be heard, but she was starting to feel faint. Then she wondered, "Where is Peter? He has to be hearing this."

"One!" The voice sounded sinister.

"Two!" He continued in deep hatred when Jordan didn't come out of hiding.

Jordan began to pray for safety. It wasn't just for her safety but for the safety of Kara. She then began to cry.

"Three! Die where you are!" The voice screamed as a machine gun went off in rapid fire.

************************************************************************

A/N- Thank You, everyone that has been reading…It is starting to get intense now.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Kara- A Tragic New Beginning

Chapter 4

Jordan didn't feel the bullet pierce her skin but she saw the blood on her black dress. She had no idea where the blood came from but it wasn't a small cut. She soon felt dizzy and fell hard on the tile floor.

"There you are, Rebecca!" The voice sinisterly yelled as he walked up to Jordan's handicapped stall. Then he lowered his face under the door to get a closer look.

While on the cold white tiled floor, Jordan played possum as best she could. She limited her blinking and breathing. Then a pair of old brown leather boots stepped into her view. Suddenly, she was face to face with her terrorist.

"Hey, you're not Rebecca." He said in astonishment. Then he turned on his booted heal and walked out of the destroyed bathroom calmly.

Jordan was fading. She soon lost her vision. However, she could still hear a commotion in the hallway leading to the Ladies Room. Then she heard, "Hold On! Hold On, Jordan! Help is on the way."

Peter and Kwai Chang were waiting for the waiter to return Peter's gold card, when they heard people speaking in frantic tones and running away from the dark hallway in the back.

Peter grabbed a terrified bus boy by the arm as he tried to run passed him. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked worriedly.

The bus boy's face was drained of all blood. He was as pale as a ghost. "Someone is shooting a gun!" He managed to scream out.

Both Peter and Kwai Chang leapt from their seats. Peter still had the frightened bus boy by the arm. He half yelled and half asked in full fear, "Where? Where are they shooting?"

"The woman's restroom, he is shooting in the restroom!" The frightened boy screamed at the top of his lungs so loud that he had his eyes closed. Then he jerked away from Peter quickly and ran out of the elegant restaurant.

Peter only needed a second to realize that Jordan was in the women's restroom. He ran full speed into the hallway and came face to face with the ragged gunman.

Peter's emotions were black with rage. First, he swung a high kick that knocked the black machine gun clattering to the parquet floor. Using the momentum of the kick, he swung a high-elbowed blow to the man's neck.

The unkempt gunman fell to the floor in an unconscious pile. But that didn't stop Peter. He continued pounding viciously on the unconscious body of the gunman. It took a strong shoulder grab from Caine to swing Peter away from the one-sided battle.

Peter's eyes were filled with rage as his father turned him away from his fight. Peter almost swung a blow at his own father, when he caught himself.

Then in a full on sprint, Peter crashed through the metal bathroom door. He was on a desperate need to find Jordan.

An apocalyptic sight lay before him. Peter's mouth gaped when he saw:

There was toilet paper and paper towels shredded and tossed everywhere.

All the mirrors were either shattered or cracked.

All of the bathroom stall doors were dented and riddled with bullet holes.

Nothing was more horrific in this room to Peter than seeing Jordan lying on the tile floor unmoving.

Peter kicked in the blue stall door and then kneeled down next to Jordan. "Hold On!" He screamed as he searched for her wound. "Hold On, Jordan! Help is on the way."

Peter saw the deep gash on Jordan's neck and quickly applied pressure. He needed to stop the blood flow.

Caine pulled a medicinal wrap out of his brown satchel and offered it to Peter. "This may help." He said sympathetically.

Peter put the wrap on Jordan's wound but noticed that he couldn't feel a pulse any longer. "Jordan!" He screamed and began to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

The paramedics rushed in and pushed Peter aside. They worked feverishly to get Jordan ready for transport to the local hospital. Then suddenly, a medic pulled out a heart defibulator to try to shock her heart into pumping again. But another of the medics advised against it while pointing at the unborn baby.

The paramedics rolled Jordan onto an orange stretcher while continuing bagged breathing and chest compressions. Then they sprinted Jordan out of the ruined restroom.

Inside the ambulance, the medics had smaller space to work in than the restroom stall they just left. Two male medics and a female medic moved around the cramped area fast and determined. Peter watched in awe at how efficient they were. All he could do was hold her hand and stay out of the way.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the medics dove out of the ambulance pulling Jordan out while speaking medical jargon to the awaiting Emergency Room doctors. Peter could understand most of what they were saying. He had been a detective for many years and he had been in this very room listening to this very phrasing of a gunshot wound victim many times. He didn't like what he heard.

The white coated ER doctors hurriedly rushed Jordan inside the hospital. Once inside, they shoved Peter into a stuffy waiting room to wait out the fate of Jordan. To add to his frustration, a stone-faced red haired nurse made him fill out five different forms of paperwork.

Minutes ticked into an hour, and then a young African American doctor rushed into the waiting room, "Peter Caine? Is there a Peter Caine here?" He called frantically.

"I am Peter Caine!" Peter yelled as he jumped up and ran over to the doctor. "Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"No," the tall slender doctor said. "I need your permission. We need to do an Emergency Caesarian Section and remove the baby. Do I have your permission?"

"Yes, get her out if you have to." Peter was panicked. "Is Jordan going to be okay?"

The rushed doctor never heard the question. He was out of the swinging metal doors of the waiting room the second Peter said, "Yes".

Peter retook his hard plastic seat in worry. He remembered Jordan saying and begging to not go out tonight. He remembered how hard he begged her to change her mind. Then, he began to sob deeply.

Peter was so wrapped up in his emotions; he didn't notice or hear his father sit down next to him. He jumped slightly when he felt Caine's gentle hand clasp his shoulder.

"Why Pop? Why?" Peter began berating himself. "She warned me. I ignored her. Why Pop?"

Caine shrugged his wide shoulders and then pulled his son's tear soaked face deep into his chest. At first, Peter fought the hug but then he loosened up and just sobbed deeply into the comfort of his father's embrace. This moment lasted until a doctor entered the waiting room calling for Peter.

"Peter Caine?" A grey haired older doctor called out into the stuffy waiting room.

Peter jerked his head up, "Yeah, I'm here." He raised his hand and jumped up. Peter then rushed full force over to the doctor's side. "How are they? May I see them?" He asked quickly while looking the elderly doctor dead on with his tear stained eyes.

The grey haired doctor calmly guided Peter out of the white waiting room. "The C-Section was successful. Your daughter is healthy and perfect." Then the doctor stopped in mid-step and pointed to a small windowed room. "See for yourself."

Peter excitedly looked through the glass. There were only three babies wrapped up and sleeping in plastic cribs. Only one was wrapped in a pink blanket. And there labeled on the plastic warmer was the name "Caine".

Peter's eyes filled with tears again. This time, they were tears of joy.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The doctor's warm voice offered as he swiped his medical badge through the security scanner on the door.

"Yes" Peter whispered breathlessly. That was all his voice could muster.

The helpful doctor pointed Peter to a stiff plastic chair across the room. "Sit there. I will bring her to you."

Peter quickly took the seat and was rewarded with the doctor carefully placing the newborn in his arms. "Hi Kara" he whispered sweetly and gently kissed he forehead. "I'm your daddy." He said through tears.

The newborn baby was tightly wrapped and sleeping soundly. Peter leaned back in the stiff plastic chair and savored the moment. He could sit like this, holding her, for forever.

The baby began to stir and then started crying. A nurse appeared next to Peter instantly and whisked the baby agitated baby away. Peter still sat there. He could almost still feel her sleeping peacefully in his arms. Then he remembered Jordan. Where was Jordan? How was she? Did she make it?

Peter saw the grey-haired doctor just across the room. He jumped up quickly and rushed over to the distracted doctor. He frantically asked, "Where is Jordan? Is she okay?"

The startled doctor stayed silent as he led Peter out of the room. He quietly led Peter to a warm office with many pictures of happy babies and soft leather couches. The worn doctor then gently closed the door behind him. "Hello, Peter" he said smoothly with a small smile. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Peter had to admit, Kara was the most gorgeous baby on Earth. However, he was not here to discuss Kara. "Doctor, where's Jordan?" Peter's strength began to fade as he was coming to the realization that she may be gone.

"We did everything in our power, Peter, but when God calls you back. Everything is not enough. I'm sorry, Peter. She passed on about 20 minutes after we rescued your daughter." The doctor spoke softly and compassionately.

"Where is she? I need to see her." Peter asked through tears.

"Her remains are still in Room 3. Do you wish me to take you to her?" The compassionate doctor said as he stood up from behind his old wooden desk.

"Yes" stuttered Peter.

The grey-haired doctor silently led Peter to Jordan's room. Then he opened the shade covered door just enough to allow Peter to enter. He motioned to Peter to go on inside the dimly lit room. "Take as much time as you need. I will make sure that you are not disturbed." When Peter was fully in the room, the doctor quietly pulled the door to and hung a Private sign on the outside of the door.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan." Peter opened up in an outburst as he fell against Jordan's gurney. "I promised you protection. I failed! I failed you! I'm so sorry."

Peter buried his face into her side. He sobbed deeply in silence.

Then, after what had seemed like a lifetime, Peter lifted his heavy head and swore, "Jordan, I promise to protect Kara with my heart, body, and soul. She will be my main focus in life. I will be sure that she will grow up happy and strong. Jordan, I promise you this." Then he softly kissed Jordan's cheek. "I love you, Jordan." he said softly into her ear and slowly walked out the door.

Two Days Later……..

Peter had two appointments today. His first appointment today, was to pick up his beautiful daughter from the hospital. The second was to attend the funeral of his friend and lover. He planned on attending both.

Along with his sister, Peter joyfully checked his daughter, Kara Kwai Chang Caine, out of the hospital. His heart brimmed with joy as he laid her sleeping form into her portable car seat. Kelly helped strap her down firmly. Then they went to the second event of the day.

While holding Kara's portable car seat, Peter stood on the grass of the cemetery listening to the priest sermonize. He stood as stone faced as he could muster. He needed to do this. He and Kara had to say, goodbye.

After the heart-wrenching ceremony, all of Peter's friends and family filed passed Peter and Kara to pay their respects even Jordan's family and friends had to talk to Peter and coo at Kara. Everyone was very sympathetic. They gave their condolences as best as possible.

Everyone set beautifully wrapped gifts down in front of Kara and cooed at the soundly sleeping baby. When the crowd had dissipated, a small mountain of gifts lay in front of Kara. "This is one of the sweetest ideas anyone could do." Peter thought to himself.

Peter then lifted Kara out of her car seat and walked her over to her Mom's polished wooden casket. "Kara, your mom will always be with you." he whispered softly into the sleeping baby's ear.

"Jordan, may I introduce, Kara." Peter spoke with pride as he faced the baby toward the casket. "She is both you and I. And I will love, care, and protect her with all my heart, body, and soul." He vowed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank You Karen19 for putting me on story alert. You are the reason why I have decided to post this last chapter!

Thank You to the rest of you readers that made it this far…

I appreciate your interest!


End file.
